Draco's Story: The Malfoy Legend Complete Version
by CrazyChick15
Summary: The story of the first year at Hogwarts...from Draco Malfoy's point of view. For Draco fans...others are welcome, too. Please read and review


**_Draco's Story: The Malfoy Legend_**

**_By Cianna N. Smith_**

**_CHAPTER 1: The Letter, Hogwarts, and Albus Dumbledore_ **

**Night had fallen on the Malfoy Manor; all was asleep, except The Malfoy's son, Draco Malfoy. He held his father's lit wand tight; he had stolen his father's wand from the Cupboard of Good Use, which only appeared when you really needed it. And, in this case, Draco really needed his father's wand; he was fetching the mail for his letter inviting him to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; his father would've taken him without him knowing what was going on. Continuing on, Draco crept down the many stairs, making as much noise as a cat slinking by; he soon reached the door, unrolled a small sleeping bag he has reduced, brought it back to it's natural size, and then laid down right by the door so that the owls could slip the mail through the door slot, so it would lay right on his stomach. He knew he would be punished for stealing his father's wand, yet he also knew he would go to Hogwarts with at least a clue of what would happen. **

"**Good morning, Draco, dear." Draco's mother, Narsissa Malfoy, wife of Draco's Lucius Malfoy, said to him, handing him a plate full of eggs, bacon, and some Chocolate Frogs. "Thanks," he muttered with a small smile. He hated it when his mother pampered him, as if he wasn't being pampered enough. "I've gotten you everything you need from Hogwarts, and today we're going to buy a new owl to send you treats and things you've forgotten, like your broomstick, your father's found a way to smuggle it in there, why they don't let first years play Quidditch, I have no idea!" Draco smiled, at least that was one thing that he agreed with his mother about. "Now, Narsissa, spoiling the boy won't teach him anything except learning that his mother gives him everything," Lucius Malfoy said, taking many apples from the fruit basket, and placing it carefully in a small case, and said, "Now, Draco, I want you to behave, for if you do not, I will come over there and smack you. Now, these apples are for your teachers. This vine is for your headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Now, let us get on the knight bus, and we'll ride to the train station."**

**Once Draco got on the train, he was swept into a crowd of older students, trying to get where Harry Potter's compartment. Fred and George Weasley, the Weasley twins, were in front, trying to keep everyone from going in, but a bushy haired, brown eyed girl, first year by the looks of it, got in there. Later, Draco made friends with two boys named Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. "I hear Harry Potter is coming here," said an older student to their friend while they were passing by Draco's compartment. "The one who survived against You – Know – Who?" their friend asked. "Yep!" They said as they left.**

**Hogwarts was wonderful. He was sorted into Slytherin, and he loved it. He was very popular, and his favorite teacher was, of course, Severus Snape, potions master, also head of Slytherin House. Snape loved his house the most, yet he still wanted more: he wanted to be Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Professor Quirell had beaten him. Draco didn't care; he still thought that Snape was the best teacher no matter what, though this was partly because he loved taking points away from the Gryffindors and giving points to Slytherin. It was a sort of cycle to Draco, because it happened to the Gryffindors first, the Slytherins got points next. He learned a lot as well; it was a good life there. His mother sent him letters and treats constantly, and his father sent him lots of galleons. He made friends with not only Crabbe and Goyle, but there was also Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zambini. He wished he could have his broomstick, though, which had to be left at home. Even Dobby, their house elf, had to be left home. That was only a couple of things he hated. Another thing he hated was that Harry Potter got everything. He even was allowed to join the Quidditch team, and he was a first year, like him. He hated to admit it, but he was jealous. Malfoys were _not _supposed to be jealous.**

**One night, Draco sent his mother a letter to tell her about what had beengoing on at Hogwarts:**

_**Dear mum,**_

_**Everything is going smoothly, and tell father not to worry, I'm not doing anything wrong. How is my broomstick? You are polishing it? I want it to be perfect when I get it, because all I'm allowed to do is WATCH the Slytherin team. Please reply to this as soon as possible, and I've run out of Pumpkin Pasties, so I want more. Tell father he should be proud of me right now, I have gained all the points for Slytherin, so I will win the house cup, unless that Harry Potter and his stupid friends get farther, I'll kill them, I swear. I want to know what you and father have been doing, because I'll tell you what's going on only if you tell me what's going on. Oh, and this might be a short letter, but it's only to check on you. And I want a nice, long letter from you, because if I don't get a nice, long, letter, I will make sure when I get home I will tear you limb from limb…**_

_**Love,**_

_**Draco **_


End file.
